Light in the Grey
by Estella Greenleaf
Summary: Lucien, a male immortal witch finds a lifemate where he least expects, in the form of young Legolas, an elf and a male one at that. Will they be able to come to terms with their destiny, especially with a powerful dark sorcerer seeking Lucien's heart. sl
1. Default Chapter

This is my very first fan fiction. It is inspired by Christina Feehan's Dark Series, Maggie Shayne's Immortal high witch series, Highlander and the many Lord of the Rings fan fiction I've been reading in the past two months.  
  
This will be a slash, i.e. male-male love. If you don't like that, please do not read. As I stated earlier, this is my first ever fanfic, please, please be kind and review =) This story is a two-parter, so if people think that this is crap and a waste of time, please let me know so that I don't continue.  
  
Pairing: Lucien/Young Legolas  
  
Main characters:  
  
Lucien : an immortal high witch  
  
Young Legolas: star of the elves, born during a "meteor shower" and thus is bearer of the light of many stars; has very, very powerful magic.  
  
Darius : Lucien's friend and another immortal high witch  
  
Haldir: An elf, Legolas' best friend and protector  
  
Lazarus: the big bad guy, an immortal high witch turned dark sorcerer  
  
Hope you like it =) 


	2. Death is only the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, maybe with the exception of any unknown characters. Though I do wish to have my own Legolas to cuddle =)  
  
Thoughts are denoted by ........  
  
I apologize in advance, but this chapter is for set-up purposes and contains no Lord of the Rings character. But the next chapter will, and I am sure you can already guess who =)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Death is only the beginning  
  
Consciousness began to return to the lone figure floating in darkness.  
  
So, this is death; no tunnel of light; no flaming inferno; just forever lost in this never-ending darkness.   
  
Despair threatened to consume him, but he was a warrior. His pride would never allow him to give in.  
  
At least, I am free from my parents' incessant attempts at matchmaking. When compared to being surrounded by females whose only wish is to ensnare me for my title, this quiet darkness is not so bad. I just need time to adjust. I may even like it here.   
  
As soon as that positive thought entered his mind, waves of excruciating pain, unlike any he had felt before, began to course through his entire being. Despite his attempts to fight against this sensory onslaught, he was soon overwhelmed and drifted once more into nothingness.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
There would be no victory celebration in Arthedain. Though they had defeated an enormous orc army, they had lost their crown prince in battle. Townspeople left the shelter of their homes to join the army in a procession to lay to rest their fallen prince in the Halls of Kings. Only the most valiant of kings took their eternal rest in the mausoleum. Never in the history of Arthedain had a prince been admitted. But the kingdom would have fallen, if the prince and his small band of 100 elite fighters had not held the pass to their city against the entire orc army until the first light of day. All of the fighters were killed, but their sacrifice gave the main force time to regroup and pave the way to victory.  
  
"By wishes of all in Arthedain, I have now placed my son, Lucien, in the Halls of Kings. He will find no more honorable company in death than among the Kings of Old" declared the king. With that proclamation, the doors of mausoleum closed and the crowd dispersed in silent mourning.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Within the darkness of the Halls of Kings, Lucien's body began to convulse in his crypt. After several waves of spasm, the body was once again still.  
  
"Hear my voice and come back to the light." commanded the cloaked figure beside Lucien's crypt.  
  
With that, Lucien's eyes snapped open and he jerked upwards to a sitting position, gasping for breath. His lungs, however, had grown accustomed to the disuse and refused to cooperate. It took several minutes of wheezing and coughing before Lucien's breathing eased to its normal pattern.  
  
"Good that you are finally breathing again. For a moment there I thought you were going to suffocate and die again," commented the amused stranger. The voice was rich and masculine, with an unmistakable sense of authority beneath the playful tone.  
  
"Die again? How can this be? Was I not killed by orcs? Where am I? Who are you? What is happening? " Lucien demanded, losing his regal composure in front of another for the first time in his life.  
  
The hooded figure chuckled. "So impatient, but that's to be expected of a young one. I will reveal the answers you seek, if you follow me. I dislike being among the dead."  
  
Lucien hesitated and weighed his options. He remembered the orc blade piercing close to his heart. And there was the darkness and the pain. Does this stranger really hold the key to this mystery or is this just a trap of sorts?   
  
The man seemed again amused by Lucien's hesitation. " You do not have to believe me, but you are in the Halls of Kings. If you walk out from the front door, you will have the whole kingdom in an uproar since you are quite dead to them. Whatever you decide to do, I am leaving now. Being enclosed in a dark stony tomb brings back too many unpleasant memories."  
  
With cat-like grace, the hooded figure turned away from the crypt and seemly floated to a pillar nearby. He tapped on a loose brick, and to Lucien's surprise, a sarcophagus opened to reveal a secret passageway. At the head of passageway, he turned to look at the prince once more. "Are you coming?"  
  
The man's light-hearted words haunted Lucien's mind. Trap or not, he did not have a choice but to follow. He could not risk returning to his people without knowing the whole truth. He slowly moved to join the stranger, feeling more uncertain than he ever had in his life.  
  
They traveled through the passageway in silence. The passage opened into a cave in the forest of Imaldris. Once outside, the stranger removed his hood, allowing for the first time Lucien to see his face under the soft moonlight. He was beautiful; there was no other word to describe him. Golden hair cropped short, framing a perfectly sculpted face. The masculine square jaw, straight aristocratic nose and generous mouth each on its own was handsome to behold; when put together, the effect was breathtaking. However, it was his eyes that captured Lucien. They were the clearest shade of blue he had ever seen before, gentle yet penetrating; it was as if they could see into the very core of his soul. Even in his old battered cloak, the stranger had to be the epitome of masculine beauty.  
  
"I am Darius. I am an immortal high witch and so are you" the stranger smiled.  
  
Lucien would have been shocked, if he weren't been so mesmerized by Darius' smile.  
  
"Would you stop staring at me? As flattered as I am by your attention, I already have a lifemate. Besides we are both males and your lifemate should be a female witch" the man teased gently.  
  
Appalled at his own behavior, Lucien mentally chastised himself for staring at another male in that fashion. His father would have been ashamed. Silently and slowly, he willed himself to become once again the unflappable prince of Arthedain.  
  
Seeing that Lucien's full attention was on his tale, not his appearance, the witch continued. "I do not know how our kind first came into being. All I know is that, we are immortal and that our bodies forever remain at the age of our first death. The only way we can die or be killed is if our hearts are taken and its energy absorbed."  
  
"Absorbed? How? By whom?" Lucien asked seriously.  
  
Darius let out a weary sigh and answered. "Being an immortal high witch is not easy. Males of our kind lose all emotions and color in their vision over time. They exist in a world of grey, with only their honor to guide their behavior. Only through the light of a lifemate can our males be whole again. Our kind is rare and most males have to wait centuries if not millennia for their lifemate. And some do not make it."  
  
Sadness was now emanating from Darius. Though Lucien was suspicious of him at first, but now, he knew in his heart that the man spoke the truth. He put a comforting hand on his new friend's shoulder and received in return a sad smile as Darius continued. "Those that do not make it turn into dark sorcerers. By absorbing the energy of another immortal high witches, they can restore some feelings temporarily. They will kill again and again to sustain their feelings. For the safety of our kind, elite male witches are trained as hunters to destroy these dark ones. But with each kill, the hunters themselves fall further into darkness and move closer to becoming the very thing they hunted."  
  
Lucien's head ached as he assimilated the information about his true nature. But Darius was not finished. "Our ruling council has sensed that you are fated to become a very powerful hunter. They have asked me to bring you to them to begin your training. But I will not begrudge you if you wish a different fate. Life as a hunter is not easy."  
  
After a few long moments, Lucien shook his head slightly and said with a small but sad smile "Not easy, huh, that's got to be the understatement of the century if not millennium. But then, there is nothing I love more than a challenge."  
  
For Lucien, death was just a beginning of a new chapter in life.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************ 


	3. Gilded Cage

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except unknown characters.  
  
Tenshiamanda and Kelli M, thanks for your reviews =)  
  
This chapter is set over a millennium after the first chapter, when Legolas is young and a couple hundred years after Last Alliance.  
  
Thoughts denoted by .  
  
As promised, my favorite elf's debut in this fiction. Apologize in advance that this is again kind of long for set-up purposes.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Gilded Cage  
  
It was a beautiful day in Mirkwood. It smelled of the morning rain. The sun shone brightly over the forest, creating shafts of light through the dense foliage. Elm branches swayed under the gentle caress of a soothing breeze. Sparks of light danced on the forest floor under the music of rustling leaves. Eyes closed, the lone figure hidden amidst the branches let out a content sigh. It is good to be out in the tranquility of the forest.   
  
He had been quietly listening to the beautiful symphony of nature for some time. It had filled his heart with song and he could not help lifting his voice to sing. " My gift is my song." At the sound of his golden voice, a hush fell over the forest. It seemed that all had stopped to listen.  
  
"And this one is for you." He paused, waiting for nature to join him. It was not long before the wind and the forest chimed in to provide background music for his song.  
  
"You can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is, now." His song abruptly ended as he felt slight movements in some faraway trees. Even the keen eyes of an elf could not discern the cause of the disturbance, but Legolas knew they were coming for him.  
  
"I am sorry my friends, but I must go. My song has brought the attention of my keepers here," Legolas whispered as he leapt to his feet. He began to climb higher up the tree. From his vantage point at the treetop, he waited silently as his six pursuers gathered on the branch where he sang.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Where could he have gone? We tracked his voice here," said Lehnirer, senior guard of the Mirkwood palace.  
  
"We will be in so much trouble if our king finds out we have lost him," Arana grimaced at the mental image of an angry King Thranduil.  
  
"Perhaps the tree will help us find him," suggested Elenor. This was his first time on guard duty, a position reserved for the best and most loyal warriors of Mirkwood. He had worked hard to prove his prowess as a warrior; he would not let a child make a fool of him. He proceeded to address the trees softly in Elvish. Customarily, the trees were always willing to help a wood-elf in need, his request, however, was met with silence.  
  
Seeing the young guard frown, Haldir explained " The forest will offer us no aid in finding Legolas if he does not wish to be found. The forest loves him and will not betray him. We can divide into teams of three to search for our prince, though I suspect he will return to the palace on his own when he wishes."  
  
All except Elenor nodded in acknowledgement. It was not the first time their prince had escaped the palace walls. Usually, he would return before the king noticed that he was missing, especially if Haldir was on guard duty.  
  
"Why teams of three? Would we not cover more ground if we search individually? We do not have much time before our king returns." Elenor suggested.  
  
All in the party broke into laughter, except for Elenor, who was now scowling. "What is the joke? I made valid point." He did not like being laughed at. I dislike that prince already and I have not yet met him. If it is up to me, he should be punished for leading us on this chase.   
  
Not sensing the young elf's dark thoughts, the Lorien archer patted him on the shoulder and answered, "Our prince has been trained in all possible forms of combat since the age of ten. I doubt there is anyone in Mirkwood who can defeat him in single combat. Actually, three is an optimistic estimate. If Legolas decides to give us a serious fight, it will all six of us to bring him back to the palace."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Legolas watched in silence as the royal guards left to search for him in the forest. His plan had worked; his keepers did not expect him to stay in the same tree.  
  
He never understood why his father was so over-protective of him. It was not his choice to take after his dead mother. His perfect almond-shaped face, exquisite cheekbones, large glittering sapphire eyes and rosy sensual lips were a curse to him, giving him an unwanted air of vulnerability. His porcelain skin and silken golden hair, of course, made matters worse. But his father should know how capable he was, despite his delicate looks. He had bested all his combat instructors years ago. Yet, his father would not even allow him to participate in the Trials of the Warrior. He was almost 100 years old; most elves passed their Trials by 75. The fact that he could not wear a warrior's braids irked him intensely. His free-flowing long hair was always falling into his eyes or getting caught in things.  
  
Other elves would have laughed at him if they had the chance, but his father hid him from everyone. In fact, aside from his family and his keepers, the only people he had ever met are the Lord Celeborn, Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel and Mithrandir. For reasons that were beyond him, they all seemed to approve of his father's over- protectiveness; not to mention they all look at him strangely. It was the lord and lady of Lothlorien who sent Haldir to Mirkwood to be his protector when he was just a babe.  
  
Haldir. his protector. his only friend. All the others either wished to bed him or held him prisoner forever in the palace. Though protective, Haldir believed in him and his abilities. Haldir was content with being just his friend, often lending him strength with a sympathetic smile. Haldir was the reason he still remained in Mirkwood. As his protector, Haldir would be blamed if he ran away. As much as he wanted his freedom, he would not use Haldir's honor to buy it. For the same reason, he gazed once more at the setting sun before turning back towards the palace.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As the last rays of the sun disappeared from the horizon, King Thranduil and his troops returned from inspecting the borders. It was as Mithrandir suspected, darkness was encroaching Mirkwood. Orcs, spiders and other creatures of darkness had multiplied in the forest. The troops were lucky that none was gravely wounded on their journey. It was time for his golden son to know the truth and rise to his destiny. He knew that this day would come, but why so soon? Legolas was not even 100 and still so much of a child. As much as heart wished to deny it, he knew there was no other choice. With a heavy heart, the King of Mirkwood entered his youngest child's chambers.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas was still in shock from what his father had just said. He was once again alone, his father's words echoing in his mind.  
  
Me? A Bearer of Light? Not just of a star, but of the Stars! This cannot be. How can I be the chosen one to fight Sauron in the case that the dark lord regains the One Ring? I have not even passed the Trials of Warriors. His thoughts were interrupted as he sensed Haldir at the door. " Come in, the door is not locked."  
  
"You do not look very happy. I thought you would be jumping with ecstasy at the prospect of traveling to Lothlorien by now," Haldir remarked.  
  
"How can I be happy? It is true I hate being shielded from everything in life; I even believe I am a very capable warrior, but I do not have the abilities to hold the fate of Middle Earth. I am just the youngest prince of Mirkwood who has yet to earn his warrior braids. I cannot do this. I."  
  
But Haldir would not let him finish. " Are you a liar and a coward then, my prince?" Legolas flinched at the contempt in his best friend's voice. Haldir hated to see his young charge hurt in anyway, but he knew that he must continue. " All your life, you tell me that you want the freedom to live in the reality, even if it is harsh. Now you are given what you wanted and a chance to prove your worth, you just sit there and complain like a child. You disappoint me so, my prince." Without another word, Haldir turned and walked out.  
  
For a long while, Legolas remained silent, lost in thought. Finally, he whispered, "You are right, Haldir, and I am sorry. I do not know what strength is in me, but I will not let you down again."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Upon making the necessary preparations for his departure for Lothlorien with the help of his father, Legolas returned once more to his chamber. He lay in bed and drifted into sleep. That night, he dreamt of a bird, soaring high in the blue sky, finally free from its gilded cage.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I changed the tense and inserted Legolas description because I think it kind of fits in there. Let me know what you think and feel free to add more stuff. 


	4. Beautiful Stranger

Disclaimer: Just a poor student here. Don't own anything, except unknown characters.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!! I actually have review, yah =)  
  
Chapter is set two days after Legolas sets off to Lothlorien. Focus will be switching quite a bit between Lucien, Lazarus, Legolas and plain narration. Let me know if that gets confusing. Finally some action, yah!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Beautiful Stranger  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Lucien had been pursuing Lazarus for over ten years now, ever since the dark sorcerer killed Mikael, Darius' younger brother. While most hunters prefer solitude, Lucien and Mikael were almost inseparable since they first met. Others never understood how the two could be so close. Mikael was charming and out-going, the beloved hero of their people. Lucien was guarded and brooding, all eyes and silence, inspiring fear even among his own kind. They were so different, like day and night. Yet, they traveled together, practice their combat skills with each other and hunt together. And now Mikael is gone..  
  
How Lucien wished that the dark sorcerer had taken his heart instead. But wishes could not change reality. He lived now only to avenge Mikael. Tonight, in the darkness of Mirkwood, his time had finally come. His trap was set. He smiled at the thought of neither hunter nor dark sorcerer leaving Mirkwood alive.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was entertaining at first, playing cat-and-mouse with the young hunter. But after ten years, the novelty had worn off and Lucien's endless attempts to kill him had become bothersome. But Lazarus did not need another heart yet; killing the high witch now would be a waste. That was why he had spared Lucien ten years ago. If only, he could find some way to trap a witch's energy within the heart after it was taken. Suddenly, he remembered the black ice spell he had newly mastered. Perhaps that would do the trick, allowing him the kill Lucien now, yet saving the witch's essence for later use. The dark one smiled, he could not think of a better time to test his new theory as tonight. He headed deeper into Mirkwood, where he knew the young one awaited him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas woke with a start. Their journey to Lothlorien for the past two days was uneventful; but at this moment, he was overwhelmed by a sense of danger and imminent doom. Using his keen sense, he searched for the cause of his uneasiness. His gaze rested on Elenor. The guard made him feel ill at ease, as he could sense the older elf's aggressiveness and lust. Assured that the guard was asleep, he turned his attention away from their camp and focused deeper into the forest. The forest was eerily silent; though Legolas could not hear or see anything out of the ordinary, he was certain that something was wrong. He was considering waking Haldir when the thought hit him. He is not far, in glade south of our camp. He needs my help now.   
  
Before Legolas realized what he is doing, he was rushing into the forest with his bow, quiver and twin knives in hand.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The battle was fierce. Both the hunter and the dark sorcerer had scored numerous blows on each other with their daggers, but neither managed to land a fatal wound. Lazarus had underestimated Lucien; he did not expect Lucien to know a spell that trapped his dark powers temporarily, forcing him to fight without magic. Lucien, of course, was in the same position; he spent all his magic on the trap.  
  
"His essence was sweet, you know. Like none I've ever tasted, I think he can still feel and see colors when I killed him." Lazarus taunted.  
  
Lucien's eyes darkened as he charged Lazarus. Lazarus merely smiled as he spun to the right, easily sidestepping Lucien's outstretch blade. He brought his dagger up, prepared to slit Lucien's throat when the hunter charged pass. But, instead of continuing his charge, Lucien ducked and spun left, swinging his dagger to score a deep gash across Lazarus' lower back. Lazarus let out a howl of pain, as he stumbled forward and fell.  
  
He turned to face Lucien, confusion and fear clearly written on his face, "How?"  
  
"I expected you to use Mikael to distract me. I have been waiting for you to make your move so I can use your over-confidence against you," Lucien said, with a sardonic smile. "And now, we finish this."  
  
As Lucien moved in for the kill, he sensed another presence approaching them in the forest. He could feel this stranger's fear and urgency. But how? I have lost my feelings more than five centuries ago. If possible, the emotions were growing more intense. A wave of panic hit him full force, followed by pain and darkness.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Lazarus could not believe his good fortune. He was certain that his life was about to end when something distracted the hunter. It was all he needed. He plunged his dagger deep into the witch's chest. Satisfied that Lucien was unconscious, Lazarus knelt beside the witch and pulled his dagger free. And now, it was time for his little experiment.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Legolas heard the scream of pain. He knew it is from the glade where he was headed. He hurried towards his destination with a growing sense of dread and urgency. What if I am too late? A wave of panic coursed through him, taking him by surprise.  
  
Why do I feel this way? Before Legolas could continue with his musing, his destination came in sight.  
  
The pale light of a waning moon illuminated the glade, giving it an unearthly quality. In the center, an ashen-haired man knelt with his dagger in hand, over the body of a dark-haired man. Somehow, Legolas knew that man intended on cutting the other's heart out. The knowledge made Legolas sick. Without a second thought, Legolas notched an arrow and fired.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As always, his aim was true. The arrow hit the ashen-haired man in chest, felling him instantly. Legolas ran into the glade, hoping he was not too late. When he finally reached the dark-haired stranger's side, he found himself unable to move, captivated by the stranger's beauty.  
  
Sweat and blood could not mar the harsh, masculine beauty of the man's face. His angular features spoke of a great inner strength in character. Even as he lay gravely wounded on the ground, an aura of nobility and authority emanated from him. The stranger might have been frightening if not for the strands of dark hair that lay carelessly over his face, softening the solemnity of his dark beauty.  
  
What do you think you are doing, Legolas? Legolas chided himself, forcing his gaze from the stranger's face. You are here to save him, and instead you gawk at him while he bleeds to death.   
  
Legolas began to check the stranger's injuries. The stranger was covered with small cuts, but it was the deep chest wound that worried him. Legolas wished that he had taken his herbs with him before setting out. Where they were, there was not much Legolas could do. He tore some fabric from the cleanest part of his shirt and pressed them against the wound to slow the bleeding. Strange tingles originated from his hands where he was connected to the stranger and coursed through him; but he quickly pushed those feeling aside. When the bleeding slowed, Legolas tore off more of his shirt to bind the man's chest. Satisfied at the temporary treatment, Legolas gently placed the man's arm around his shoulder. With his arm around the stranger's waist, he started back to camp.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas never thought he would be glad to see his keepers on his trail, but he was wrong. He was beginning to get tired from carrying the wounded stranger since the man is much taller and bigger than he was.  
  
"Where did you go?" Haldir demanded. "What happened to your shirt and who is the man with you?"  
  
"I am sorry to worry you, Haldir. I sensed something and thought to investigate. I found this wounded man. I do not know who he is." Legolas explained, careful to leave out his strange premonitions and attraction to the man.  
  
"Remember to wake me next time. I know you are capable, but I am still your protector," Haldir said with a sigh.  
  
"Let us carry him to camp for you, my prince. Do not worry, Arana is quite a good healer and I am sure he will live." Lehnirer said as he moved to take the stranger from Legolas.  
  
When they return to camp, Legolas changed into his spare green shirt as the guards set out to help the wounded stranger. Only Elenor stood alone at the edge of camp with watchful eyes. He had a feeling that this stranger would be competition.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Legolas could not sleep; his thoughts kept drifting back to the wounded stranger.  
  
What draws me to him? It cannot be just his beauty. I do not fall for someone for his or her outward appearance; I am not that shallow, considering how I dislike people wanting me for my looks. Yet, I am attracted to him when I do not even know him. I cannot deny that. this feeling, it's almost magical. That's it!! This power that I supposedly possess is causing this. And that man is more than what he seems. Tomorrow, I will confront him. Tomorrow, when he awakens.   
  
With that resolution, Legolas glanced one last time at the beautiful stranger before drifting into his dreams.  
  
********************************************************************** 


	5. Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except unknown characters.  
  
Please, please review. Hope I am not boring people to death. Chapters will be shorter from now, I promise.  
  
Thoughts denoted by . This chapter is set in the morning after Chapter 3  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Destiny  
  
Lucien awakened to find himself alone in a camp. How did I get here? He attempted to rise, only to be stopped by a burning pain in his chest. Events of the nights were coming back to him; he was distracted and Lazarus stabbed him. The wound must have been really deep for it to still pain him after the night. Why then did he not take my heart?   
  
"Hello, my friend, I did not expect you to rise this early. It is a very nasty wound you have there. Would you like some food or drink?" said a soft and melodious voice beside him. Lucien jerked away in surprise and turned to see an elf crouching beside him. The elf was handsome; his youthful face carried an open expression, adding to his innocent charm. Only the wisdom in his eyes betrayed his true age.  
  
Lucien probably owed this elf his life, but years of being a hunter had taught him that appearances were often deceiving. He shook his head and tried to sit up once more. The elf, seemingly oblivious of the witch's suspicious, moved to help him.  
  
"You really shouldn't try to move; it will only slow the healing. And for a man, you do heal pretty fast," the elf said with a smile.  
  
Lucien tensed; the existence of immortal high witches was a well-kept secret and if he was not careful, it would be discovered.  
  
"This man is not what he seems, Haldir. Perhaps, he will enlighten us as to what he is since we did saved his life last night," sang a beautiful, lilting voice. Of course, the speaker was not actually singing, but the voice is so lyrical and perfect that the spoken words seemed like a song. Lucien turned towards the sound of the voice, and the instant his eyes settled on this new speaker, his whole world was turned upside down.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The bright light of the sun burnt his eyes. Brilliant, vivid colors of the forest swarmed his senses. Emotions, long forgotten, swelled within him, threatening to overcome him. The pain of losing Mikael now tore at his heart, making him glad he could not feel in the past ten years. Lucien covered his eyes and let out a wretched cry, willing this torment to end so he could return to his bleak existence.  
  
************************************************************************ Legolas had only wanted to understand his connection to the stranger. Yet somehow, he had caused the stranger pain. This was definitely not what he intended; in fact, part of him longed for nothing more than to hold the stranger in his arms and soothe the pain away. But he suspected the stranger would not accept his touch or comfort. Instead, Legolas turned and walked away without another word.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After several minutes, his efforts at putting a reign on his raging emotions were finally rewarded as he slightly regained his composure. He opened his eyes once more. His world was no longer in shades of grey. This cannot be; that elf, no matter how beautiful, cannot be my lifemate. He is not an immortal high witch; and he is a he.  
  
Even as he repeated the thought in his mind over and over again, Lucien's eyes returned once more to where the golden elf stood. He could not help but wonder if this was indeed his destiny.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Please, please, please review, so I know if people are actually reading. 


	6. Unfamiliar Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except unknown characters.  
  
I updated "Gilded Cage" after tenshiamanda informed me that I spelled Legolas' father's name wrong. I am so ashamed of myself.  
  
Annakas : Thanks for your reviews. That was really helpful. At your suggestion, I am changing everything to past tense. It is easier and more natural for me also; I was only using present because of this whole "literary present" thing I was taught in school. Hope things are now better =)  
  
Set a couple hours after the last chapter. At dusk, because it's romantic =)  
  
Thoughts are denoted in . Please, please review.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Unfamiliar feelings  
  
Under the dying light of the sun, Haldir found Legolas in a glade south of their camp. He stopped a small distance from his friend and asked, "It took me five hours to find you. Everyone is worried. What was that about back at the camp? What are you hiding from me?"  
  
Legolas jumped at Haldir's voice, as he was so absorbed in his investigation that he did not even hear his friend's approach. "Last night, a man was trying to kill our friend; I shot and killed him, but now his body is gone. I studied the tracks in this area and it seems that he rose sometime in the night and left on his own strength. His tracks continue south for a while before disappearing entirely. It is either that my aim is a lot worse than I reckon or that the dead can walk."  
  
Sensing Legolas' frustration, Haldir closed the distance between them and put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. To his surprise, Legolas turned and leaned into him, burying his perfect face in Haldir's chest. Haldir has never seen Legolas like this, so young and vulnerable. He knew how his prince loathes showing weakness in front of others. Whatever was bothering Legolas must be very serious. Haldir hesitated for a moment longer before moving to hold the young prince in a gentle embrace. "Legolas, what is wrong?"  
  
"I do not know, Haldir, but I think I am losing my mind. I sense and know things; but I cannot explain how I come by that knowledge. Last night, I was drawn to the glade to rescue that stranger; and for no apparent reason, I am attracted to him. Now, a man seems to have came back from the dead." Legolas whispered against Haldir's chest.  
  
Tears were threatening to come; Legolas has never felt so confused and helpless in his entire life, not even when his father told him of his powers. Suddenly, he remembered his oath that night to not let Haldir down ever again. I am such a fool. How can I make Haldir proud when I act like this every time I face adversity? He must think I am such a failure now. He disengaged himself from Haldir's gentle embrace and lifted his head to meets his friend's concerned gaze.  
  
"I am sorry to have worried you, my friend. Changes are occurring around me and inside me that I do not understand. But all my life, I have wished for adventure, so now I will accept whatever Valar gives me with courage and pride, as befitting of a Prince of Mirkwood." . and your friend, Haldir. Legolas mentally added. With that declaration, Legolas turned and walked away, wishing he truly felt as brave as he has sounded.  
  
Unbeknownst to the two elven friends, a pair of dark eyes were watching them in the shadows with a predatory gaze.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Lucien found himself heading towards the glade where he had fought Lazarus. His chest still pain him, as Lazarus' blow struck his most vulnerable spot: the scar from the wound that 'killed' him over a millennium ago. He did, however, feel well enough to seek out the golden elf; the one who had turned his world on its head. He knew, without a doubt, that the elf saved his life; but then, his life would not have needed saving if the elf's presence had not distracted him in the first place. The truth was, Lucien cannot decide whether to be happy or angry at the elf's suddenly intrusion into his life. That was until he saw them.  
  
Lucien growled when he saw Legolas leaned into Haldir. He could barely stop himself from charging at the older elf when Haldir embraced Legolas. Jealousy raged in him; as he was still unaccustomed to having emotions, he was helpless to control it. Lifemate or not, Legolas brought him colors and emotions. Lucien would not let anyone take his golden elf away. Tonight, he would claim this elf as his own. Hidden in the growing darkness, Lucien followed the two elves back to camp. Tonight..  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Please, please review. I am begging here!! 


	7. Come What May

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, except unknown characters.  
  
Thanks for reviews. More. please..  
  
Thanks so much annakas for being my beta. You are great!! I made some more modifications at your suggestion that I use names too often in my stories. I did change some stuff back though since that was more my style.  
  
  
  
Thoughts denoted by .  
  
This chapter is set at night a few hours after the last one. Sorry, it's kind of long.  
  
Darius gets back into story! Yeah, I like Darius; he is funny. In case people are wondering, he is modeled off Sean Connery's character in highlander and Kenshin's master from the Rurouni Kenshin anime.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Come What May  
  
The elves sat by the small fire in silence. The stranger had disappeared; given his wounds, all the elves, except for Elenor, were worried that ill had befallen him. Legolas couldn´t shake the feeling that they were being watched. He thought of the wounded defenseless stranger and his unease grew. "We must go look for him," Legolas stood up and said.  
  
"Mirkwood is not what it once was, my prince. Dark creatures hide among the shadows of the forest. We must not risk our own safety for a man we scarcely know," Elenor countered, expecting his fellow guards to concur.  
  
To his surprise, Lehnirer stood and spoke against him, "I disagree, Elenor. You are right to say that the forest is full of hidden dangers. That is precisely why we must find this stranger. Whoever he is, we will not abandon a man in need; our honor as elves forbids such a thing."  
  
All the other elves were by now on their feet, prepared to head into the darkness of the forest to help the stranger.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The feeble light of the waning moon could not penetrate the forest's gloom. The night was still, as the wind and trees listened in silent to the crickets' mournful song of loneliness and longing. A lone figure was hiding in the shadows, blending perfectly with the forest both in form and mind. He could not believe how close he had come to attacking the golden- haired elf earlier. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
FLASHBACK:  
  
Legolas was wandering alone. The other elf had not followed him, no doubt thinking to give his friend some privacy. Like a silent predator, Lucien followed Legolas deeper into the forest. When he was sure that they were alone and far from the others, he closed the distance between them. Now is the chance. I will have this elf, no matter what. Using his magic to conceal his presence, he moved into the shrubs behind the elf and prepared to pounce.  
  
That was when the object of his desire saved him from making the worst mistake of his life. Legolas started to sing.  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place Suddenly you moved with such a perfect grace Suddenly my life doesn't seems such a waste With my arms around you There's no mountain too high, no river too wide Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side Storm clouds may gather; Stars may collide But I'll love you until the end of time...  
  
Lucien did not stay to hear the rest of the song. He fled, as fast as his injured body would permit him. The pure golden voice had erased all jealously, rage and desire from his mind. Only pain remained, the pain of knowing the elf who brought him color and light loved another. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"You really need to put better safeguards around, you know," remarked a familiar voice, startling Lucien out of his reverie.  
  
"What I do is none of your business, Darius. I am no longer your apprentice," Lucien snapped. Considering that Lazarus was probably still in the forest, he knew Darius was right; and the fact that Darius seemed to be always right annoyed him intensely.  
  
"You are annoyed? Ah, I see. You have your feelings back . Not long ago, which explains your carelessness. But why are you alone? Where is your new lifemate? You are insufferable at times, but you cannot be so bad that she would leave you this soon."  
  
The light-hearted banter elicited no response, save for a flicker of pain that Lucien quickly hid, but not quickly enough to escape Darius' notice.  
  
"Tell me what is wrong, Lucien. I did not travel all this way just to get your world renowned silent treatment." Darius' playful tone could not hide his concern for his friend.  
  
Lucien again made no answer. His suffering had become so great that Darius could feel it in the air around them. Before Darius could speak again, an elf appeared from behind a tree, bow in hand and arrow notched, aiming right at him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
An irrational panic rose in Legolas as he felt the stranger's suffering. Before he knew it, he was shouting. "Get away from him. Now!! " Did I just shout? Why don't I do a song and dance while I'm at it; drawing my enemy's attention to me like that!   
  
Darius' eyes darkened as he regarded the elf threatening him. How is it that I did not sense his approach at all? Even the most powerful of immortal high witches or dark sorcerers could not pass by him unnoticed, least say aim an arrow at him. Darius may be playful to his friends; but in battle, his skills were legendary. This elf injured his pride by sneaking up on him. As if to add insult to injury, the elf had the audacity to command him to move away from Lucien. The elf would pay for the insult with his life.  
  
Lucien did not realize what Darius was doing until it was too late. His mentor was one of the very few witches who could cast spells without speaking, only by thinking the words in his mind. He barely had time to let out a strangled cry as wind formed giant blades in front of Darius' outstretched hand and raced towards his golden elf.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
On the sound of Lucien's cry, Legolas released his arrow; only to see it cut to shreds by blades of air. Now the same invisible knives rushed towards him. There were too many to dodge them all. If this is the end, he will face it proudly, standing his ground. Before the blades hit, pain exploded in his heart, soon followed by the sensation of a strange energy flowing through him. Suddenly, a blinding light surrounded him; at the edge of the light, the blades of wind dissipated harmlessly. He was saved. But his joy was short-lived as a sudden weariness overtook him, spiraling him into darkness.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Darius could not believe the sequence of events that had just passed: Lucien warning the elf; the mysterious shield of light protecting the archer; and finally, Lucien rushing forward to gather the fallen elf into his arms.  
  
"Please, Legolas, come back. Please, you are my light," Lucien sobbed, cradling the unconscious elf to his chest.  
  
Lucien.shedding tears.now that was a sight that Darius never thought he would see in his life. Tonight is indeed a night of surprises; I think I will stay with them for a while. This will definitely be more interesting than council meetings.   
  
When Darius had decided that his former apprentice had suffered quite enough, he spoke. "If you calm down, you will notice that the elf is still breathing. He is just exhausted from that outburst of power." When Lucien ignored him, Darius added, "You might consider loosening your embrace a little before you smother him. I will not take responsibility if that happens."  
  
Darius' chuckles were met by an icy glare. "You.did.this. If anything happens to Legolas, I will NEVER forgive you," Lucien whispered in a deadly voice.  
  
Darius responded with a laugh as he turned and walked away, into the forest. He knew the other elves were coming, having heard Lucien's cry. When his form was but a silhouette in the forest, he called back, "Nothing is going to happen to your precious Legolas, my friend." Feeling this opportunity to torment Lucien was too good to waste, he added meaningfully, "unless you wish to do something to him, of course."  
  
He chuckled as he heard Lucien's soft curse. Scanning the area for Lazarus one last time, he headed towards the approaching elves. I guess I will have to make some new 'friends' and entertain myself with them while Lucien and Legolas get acquainted in private.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Though unconscious, a soft glow emanated from Legolas, banishing darkness from the surrounding forest. The crickets were now silent, as if enchanted by the gentle rhythmic breathing of the golden elf. The wind moved gently to smooth the flowing hair of its beloved prince, muttering quiet apologies for its actions under the witch's spell. Lucien watched the prone elf lying peacefully in his arms; this golden one who seemed to bring light to all he encountered. At that moment, he realized it no longer mattered that Legolas may not be his lifemate or that his feelings would never be requited; he would protect the elven prince with his life.  
  
"With the earth, the wind and the moon as my witness, I give this oath. If by my life or death, I can protect this being of light, I will." With that vow, Lucien lifted Legolas gently and moved to rejoin the others.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It was dark in Legolas' dreams. Despite the darkness, he felt warm and comforted. He was singing in his dreams, the same song he sang earlier that night. Only now, he was no longer alone. A deep, husky voice has joined him in a duet: ".. Come what may, come what may. I will love you, until my dying day.."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yes. Song is from Moulin Rouge, which I am also slightly obsessed about =) And, Lucien's vow to Legolas is supposed to sound like Aragorn's in FOTR movie.  
  
Please, please review. 


	8. Tentative Alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for unknown characters; though I would like to have Legolas as my Christmas present =)  
  
Thanks so much for your reviews. Glad that people like the story. Please, please continue to review =)  
  
A/N: This chapter had not been beta-ed yet since my beta is busy. I am updating all my fics today because 25th October was elected Legolas Day. I will repost the beta-ed chapter later.  
  
This chapter is set immediately after 'Come What May'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Tentative Alliance  
  
As much as he missed being alone with his Golden Elf, Lucien was glad he found Darius and the elven guards when he did, before anyone got seriously injured. Especially since his mentor's 'entertainment' involved suspending the elves in the air and spinning and tossing a particularly unlucky one around like a ball.  
  
"Darius, stop this at once. They saved my life. I will not have them treated as such." Lucien commanded.  
  
"You really have a strange way of showing gratitude, Lucien, yelling commands at me like that. I was just trying to help," the older witch pouted as the elves all landed gently, except for the same unfortunate one who was dropped onto the ground with an unceremonious thud.  
  
The elven guards, having regained control of their movement, in unison grabbed their bows and aimed arrows at Darius, who rolled his eyes and laughed, "You elves are a stubborn lot, aren't you? Chances are if something didn't work the first time, it won't work the next time either."  
  
Lucien gritted his teeth and hissed, "Would you please be quiet? You are not helping!!" How did I ever manage to endure being his apprentice for all those years?   
  
Lucien addressed the elves in the most humble and polite voice he could muster. "I am Lucien, this is my friend and one-time mentor Darius. I want to thank you for saving my life last night and searching for me tonight. I will explain everything when Legolas awakens, for he will undoubtedly want to hear my tale as well."  
  
That was when the elves noticed their prince lying unconscious in Lucien's arm.  
  
"This is all YOUR fault. You will pay for whatever you did to him." Elenor threatened. His voice was weak, for he was slightly sick from being tossed and spun around in the air. The other elves, wary from their previous experience, jumped to the same conclusion and targeted Lucien instead. The tension in the air is palpable.  
  
Surprising everyone, Haldir moved in front of the elven guards to shield Lucien from their line of fire. "Peace, my friends. There is no evidence of this man wronging our Prince in any way. We are all upset from being victims to Darius' magic; but I think he could have easily killed us if he chose to. Besides, Legolas will not be happy if he wakes up to find we killed the man he rescued."  
  
"Patience is a virtue, I guess. But you, stranger, have a lot of explaining to do," said Lehnirer as he lowered his bow. The other elves followed his example. Except for Elenor who was frozen with disbelief. He stared first at his fellow guards before glaring at the two witches with hatred.  
  
"Thank you." Lucien said with relief. Forcing a smile with all his strength, he walked over to Haldir and handed the Golden Prince to him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Lazarus watched as half of the Elves returned to their previous camp to gather their packs while the others remained with their prince and the two witches. Darius' presence was a complication. He would rather not face the ex-hunter again. He barely managed to escape with his life in their last encounter over two millennia ago. After that incident, he had to hide to avoid the witch and was forced to exist without taking a heart for over four centuries. It was not until Darius found a lifemate and retired that he dared to emerge from hiding.  
  
Things are definitely not going accordingly to plan. Lazarus thought wryly. He could hide his presence from most hunters, even Lucien; but Darius was a different matter. Not only did he have to keep a large distance to avoid detection, he could not use his magic to spy on the group either. Though the dark sorcerer had keener senses than mortals, Lazarus did not have the eyes or ears of an Elf. From this distance, it was difficult for him to gather sufficient information to access the situation properly and plan his attack.  
  
Lazarus was considering retreat when he heard the heated voice of one of the Elven guards returning from their previous camp. It was the youngest warrior, the one whom Darius had singled out for his torment. No doubt, the witch had also sensed the darkness in him. Such arrogance and aggressiveness was uncommon among Elves; but this young warrior was not like any other wood Elf. With his jet black hair and muscular built, he would have passed for a Man if not for his pointy ears.  
  
"How could we let them get away with what they did to us? They toyed with us as if we were nothing; yet we welcome them into our camp. Have we no pride?"  
  
"Calm down, Elenor. Haldir was right. If Darius had truly wished to harm us, we would not have escaped unscathed. As much as I hate to say this, they are stronger than us since they have magic and we do not. There is no shame in recognizing our own weaknesses, in fact, it takes great courage to do so." Arana reasoned.  
  
She had disapproved of the King's decision to allow Elenor to join the Prince's escort to Lothlorien. She knew the young warrior's arrogance well. But since he was here, she would try to get along with him. They would need to co-operate to face the hidden dangers in Mirkwood.  
  
"Besides, we should trust Haldir's and Lehnirer's judgment. They are much more experienced in character assessment than we are." Linil added. That only infuriated Elenor more, as he was captain of his regiment before his 'promotion' to his position as royal guard for the Prince. He much preferred issuing orders to following them as he considered himself an equal to the other two senior guards.  
  
From his hiding place, Lazarus could see Elenor was still seething. Lazarus smiled; he has found the solution to his problem.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Short chapter because I was doing revisions for the previous chapters. The next one is long . Poor orcs and spiders are feeling left out. Cannot do a Mirkwood story without those little critters, so they will have their grand entrance hopefully in the next chapter, well kind of...  
  
Also, I will wait for my beta to finish before re-posting old chapters and updating new chapters. This one is an exception since today is Legolas Day and I feel obligated to show my respect to my favorite Elf =) 


	9. Bittersweet Friendship

Disclaimer: Just a starving graduate student here, don't own anything, except unknown characters and my laptop that I am writing on =)  
  
Chapter is set in the next morning.  
  
I give up. My betas for this story seemed to have disappeared. Haven't heard from them for a while. I am not going to wait any longer seeing that this is my first story and kind of favorite, and it's still not done! I will be posting unbeta-ed, so please forgive any mistakes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8: Bittersweet Friendship  
  
Legolas awoke to find his body had become one giant sore. He tried to sit up and his muscles decided to reward him with an intensified ache instead of movement.  
  
"Lucien and the others will be pleased to know that you have finally awaken. Do not try to move, my friend. Your body needs time to adjust to your new powers. How do you feel? "  
  
Legolas stared at the one who tried to kill him earlier. He looked magnificent even in his simple traveling garb, with his short blond hair and penetrating blue eyes. His manners were casual, but Legolas knew firsthand how powerful this stranger truly was. The man now wore a warm and seemingly genuine smile. His voice was gentle as if inquiring on the welfare of an old friend. One would never have guessed this was the same man who tried to cut him to bits with blades of wind last night. He must be up to something.   
  
Having observed the state of affairs between Lucien and the Elves, Darius knew it would not be easy to bring his friend and the golden Elf together. If he was to help Lucien, he needed Legolas to trust him as a friend. This animosity certainly would not do. You owe me a big one, Lucien. With a sigh, Darius did something he had not done to anyone other than Seraphina, his lifemate, since his 'first death'; he apologized.  
  
"I am sorry about what happened. Well, not really, since you did break the seal on your powers, which you would not have be able to do if I didn't try to kill you; but I did jump to conclusions and tried to kill you out of stupid pride, which would have been the worst mistake of my life, considering you are my best friend's lifemate and all. So, what I am trying to say is that I shouldn't have attacked you," Darius somehow managed in one breath.  
  
Legolas stared in shock for a few moments, trying to make sense out of the blond man's tirade. Finally, he said in an amused tone, "Were you trying to apologize to me?"  
  
It was Darius' turn to glare. The Elf was making fun of him! His glare that could frighten members of his ruling council seemed to have no effect on this young Prince. Laughing softly, Legolas added, " Because if you are, you are definitely not very good at it, stranger." The teasing in the elf's tone was unmistakable.  
  
"I have a name, young elfling, and it is Darius. You would do well to remember it and your manners as well when addressing an elder such as myself," Darius said haughtily, as if he is lecturing a small child.  
  
"I would never have guessed your age from your skill at apologizing, Lord Darius." Legolas quipped.  
  
"Why you, sharp-tongued, rude little Elf!!" Darius exclaimed, trying to sound as indignant as possible.  
  
Legolas could no longer contain his laughter. Peals of contagious melodic laughter traveled through the forest, bringing mirth to all who heard. Despite his aching body, Legolas was content; he had just made another friend today.  
  
"Crazy Elf, you are going to hurt yourself laughing," chastised Darius, trying to sound serious while stifling a laugh.  
  
Intelligent, compassionate and trusting; with a sense of humor that would undoubtedly drive Lucien crazy... his apprentice is lucky indeed to have found one whose golden beauty is surpassed only by the light of his pure soul. Though Darius first sought Legolas' friendship for an ulterior motive, he found himself vowing never to let anyone harm the young Elf, not even Lucien.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Haldir and Lucien returned from the creek in time to hear Legolas' joyous laughter. They walked into camp to see Darius helped the chuckling Elf sit up while mumbling something about stubborn Elves who didn't know what was good for them.  
  
Haldir smiled, glad he had decided to side with the witches last night. He had loved Legolas since they first met. As he knew Legolas needed a confidante much more than another admirer, he was content to just be a friend. As time passed, Legolas had grown to be like a little brother to him. He would give anything to see Legolas happy. "I see you are feeling better, my friend." Haldir said as he moved to his prince's side by Darius.  
  
"Not really, I ache as if I have been trampled by an entire orc army." Legolas replied.  
  
"Do not say things like that. It is bad luck." Haldir said shaking his head.  
  
"Ah, but I have nothing to fear since I have you as my protector," Legolas teased, turning dreamy sapphire eyes to Haldir and batted his eyelashes.  
  
Unfamiliar with the concept of jesting and new to the world of emotions, Lucien felt his chest constrict as he watched the open display of affection. He had naively thought that since he knew and accepted the fact that Legolas loved another, he could be content with just protecting the Elf. But as longing and pain tore at him, Lucien realized that matters of the heart were not that simple.  
  
While the brain is governed by reason and logic, the heart follows no such rules. Lucien can no sooner stop himself from loving Legolas than he could stop the sun from setting. Loving. Legolas? He is my light and it is my duty to protect him. I care about him a great deal, but I don't really love him, do I? How could I when it is against everything I have learnt in my life? And when I barely even know him?   
  
"Are you alright? Is your wound paining you?" asked the soft lilting voice, hesitant and full of concern. When Lucien did not answer, Legolas tried to stand and go to him, only to be stopped by two very insistent pairs of hands. "Let me be, he needs me."  
  
Lucien gazed at the cause of his torment. He could see that every movement is causing Legolas pain, yet the Elf persisted out of concern for Lucien's well being. Looking once more into those innocent sapphire eyes, shining with determination and concern, the witch knew the answer to his questions; he hoped that time would ease his pain.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Far from the camp, Elenor was collecting sticks for making more arrows. The senior guards had anticipated attacks from orcs and spiders and wished to be prepared. The other guards had split up into two teams to scout the paths ahead for danger while Haldir remained at the camp to prepare for their departure and keep an eye on the strangers and their Prince.  
  
"I would think that gathering sticks is hardly suitable work for a distinguished warrior such as yourself," remarked a thin, grating voice.  
  
Startled, Elenor dropped his sticks, drew one of his knives and spun to face the speaker in one smooth motion. Before him stood a wiry middle-aged man, with ashen hair, a hawk-like nose and a thin sinister looking face. The Elf could not believe this man had approached him undetected. "Who are you and what do you want?" asked Elenor, unsheathing his knife and pointed it at the stranger's neck.  
  
"Who I am is not important. What is important is that we have common enemies, those two witches. I can help you get your revenge, maybe even a taste of your sweet little Prince, if you are willing to co-operate," the dark sorcerer proposed.  
  
"And why should I believe you?" the warrior challenged.  
  
Quicker than the eye could see, the man leaned back, grabbed the guard's arm and twisted left, bring the arm with him behind the elf's back. Out of nowhere, a dagger seemed to materialize in the stranger's left hand and pressed hard against Elenor's throat. "Because I can kill you right now if you do not." Lazarus whispered in the elf's ears blithely, "Though I much prefer to kill the dark-haired witch instead."  
  
Acknowledging defeat was agonizing for Elenor; but if the strangers held to his words, he had much to gain from this alliance. Soon, he would have his golden Prince and everyone would be sorry they underestimated his strength. "What must I do?"  
  
The dark sorcerer placed a small pouch in the Elf's hand and whispered for some moments into his ears before releasing him. Before the guard could turn to question his captor, the man was gone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"We must move now. We will avoid the Mountains of Mirkwood as there is a high possibility of an ambush on those passes. We must head west through the woods and cross Anduin via the Old Forest Road. We should be safe once we cross the Great River," spoke Lehnirer as all returned to camp.  
  
"Legolas is in no shape to travel. He probably won't be for another day or two. I thought you Elves are supposed to take care of him," Darius quipped, annoyed that the Elven guard seemed unaware of their Prince's condition. Darius had grown very attached to the golden Elf in the course of the morning. He had not had so much fun since he left Seraphina at home and began his travel to his people's council meeting.  
  
"One of us will carry the prince then. We cannot tarry any longer, we have lost enough time because of you strangers," responded Lehnirer, irritation clear in his voice.  
  
"I will carry Legolas. I am, at this moment, the weakest fighter in the group. We will need our strongest warriors free to react to any threat instantaneously, which would be impossible if they are holding him," Lucien reasoned.  
  
"This is unacceptable. We cannot leave our Prince in the hands of a stranger!" Elenor exclaimed, intensely jealous at the thought of Lucien carrying Legolas.  
  
"No, my friend, Lucien is right. He will carry our Prince and travel in the center. Lehnirer will lead and I will be our rearguard. Gather our packs and let us be off. The two witches can tell their tale as we walk," said Haldir with quiet authority, allowing no further argument.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"I am not a baggage that needs to be carried around. I can take care of myself. I will walk," protested Legolas as he tried to stand, only to have his legs disobey him. He disliked showing weakness, but the truth was that he felt uncomfortable with the arrangement. He was already attracted to the man for reasons that were beyond him. Given the situation, it would be imprudent to be held in Lucien's arms until he learnt more about the man. He was surprised that Haldir of all people had agreed with the witch since his friend was well aware of his predicament.  
  
Lucien ignored the Elf's protest and lifted him off the bedroll, but the knowledge that the Prince felt uncomfortable with his closeness hurt him. As Legolas struggled against his hold, the witch felt a sharp stab of pain in his heart. Though he hid it well, it was not lost on his mentor.  
  
"Come on now, Princeling, would you behave for once? We won't get anywhere with you trying to walk or struggling with Lucien." Darius said in a mock serious tone. The Elf glared at him, but stopped fighting his ex- apprentice's hold. Well, at least that's a start. Those two will own me big when they finally become a couple.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
As the company began their journey, Darius started to explain their identities to the Elves. "As you all have experienced, Lucien and I have magic. We are Immortal High Witches."  
  
"Like the Istari?" Arana interrupted.  
  
"No, do I look like a bearded old man with white hair to you?" Darius asked sarcastically; he did not like interruptions.  
  
"Not really, though that would be an improvement," Legolas said with a laugh.  
  
"Your condition must have affected your eyes, little Elf, for even Lucien thinks I am rather dashing," Darius retorted, pretending to look smug as he glanced suggestively at his former apprentice.  
  
That, however, was precisely the wrong example to cite. The laughter in the Elven Prince's eyes died as he said softly, "Oh, I see" before falling silent, pensively staring at the witch who carried him.  
  
Darius knew immediately that something was wrong, but he could not quite place his finger on it. Until he understood what the problem was, there was not much he could do, so he opted to continue with his story, telling the Elves about his people, hunters, dark sorcerers and lifemates. He was careful to leave out the fact that Legolas was most likely Lucien's lifemate. He had a feeling the guards would not approve and the last thing those two needed was extra opposition.  
  
Besides, the older witch wanted them to be together because of love, rather than duty or blind belief in destiny. As he finished, Darius glanced at his ex-apprentice and the Prince and was dismayed as he observed that neither of them had shown any reaction to his tale. The golden Elf was lost in thought while his apprentice was absorbed in scanning for possible danger. This is going to take more work then I thought. Darius thought with a sigh.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Legolas was deeply moved by the witch's tale. He now understood his attraction to the hunter. Lucien was selfless, strong and kind. He had continuously risked his own life to protect his people, even when the ones he sacrificed so much for repaid him with fear and loathing instead of gratitude. The Elf had thought Lucien 'beautiful' when they first met; now having learnt of the nobility of his character, Legolas believed the word 'beautiful' was not adequate to describe the witch. Lucien's soft brown hair, dark brown eyes and proud angular features were put together perfectly to reflect masculinity and strength of character. It was as if his face was sculpted by some wild genius to depict the perfect male.  
  
Attention focused on the forest around them, the hunter wore an intense and determined expression, ready to protect the one in his arms at the first sign of danger. Through the thin material of his black shirt, Legolas could feel the hardness and heat of the muscles in the man's chest against his face. As an unfamiliar sensation arose in his stomach, the Elven Prince felt as if the forest had suddenly grown hotter. Strong, muscular arms held him, yet the hands around his shoulders and knees were surprisingly gentle. Legolas found that his clothes had become uncomfortable and he could not stop himself from wondering what the man's hands would feel like on his bare skin.  
  
Stop it, you stupid Elf. Lucien already has a lover who is gorgeous, funny and powerful; I can never compare to Darius. I was a fool to believe that the attraction was ever mutual. After all, how could someone as wonderful as Lucien not be taken long ago? Glancing once more at the hunter who had stolen his heart, Legolas told himself firmly that both Darius and Lucien were very dear to him and that he would be content as long as they were happy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At nightfall, the company stopped and set up camp in a small clearing. The junior guards were split into teams of two: one group was asked to gather firewood, the other to refill their water-skins. As they moved out of earshot of the camp, Lehnirer spoke, "I do not like it; the forest had been too quiet throughout our entire journey today. It was as if something was scaring them into not speaking with us."  
  
"I feel it also. Something dark is at work here. If this continues, we cannot rely on the trees to inform us of possible danger. It will be more difficult to avoid traps set by orcs and other creatures of darkness," Haldir whispered. He did not like secrecy among friends, but he did not want to worry the young ones either.  
  
"It is Lazarus' doing. I have no doubt of it, the question is how he managed to avoid your detection," Lucien said, looking intently at his ex- mentor. The hunter knew he was still weak from his previous battle and had relied entirely on Darius to scan for the dark sorcerer. The thought that Lazarus had gotten close enough to cast a spell was enough to send a chill down the hunter's spine. Though Lucien was not afraid of the dark one, he feared for his golden Elf's safety. Legolas had interfered with the evil sorcerer's plans and Lazarus was not one to forget a slight.  
  
"I could not sense him because he is very far away, out of the range of my magic." Darius answered immediately. "I may not have hunted for over 1000 years, Lucien, but my skills have not deteriorated to such a point that the dark one could approach or cast without my noticing." The subtle criticism in his former apprentice's voice was not lost on him and it annoyed him intensely. After all, he did not have to stay and help.  
  
Legolas could sense the brewing tension between the witches and knew he must interfere. "Darius, is there anyway the dark sorcerer could use magic in proxy without casting a spell? That way he could be very far away, so you could not sense his presence and since he was not really casting, you might not be able to detect his magic either."  
  
"I have heard of dark ones sealing magic into things and using these cursed items against unsuspecting opponents. But I did not sense anyone following us; unless one of us is carrying a cursed item, I do not see how Lazarus could have used his dark magic without my knowledge," Darius said with a frown. He knew the Elf was probably right and disliked the implications. He had a strong suspicion of who the traitor was, but he could not confront him without proof. After all, the Elves are more likely to trust one of their own than a newly met witch.  
  
"The sorcerer might be using other creatures of darkness to spread his evil magic throughout the entire forest. We may only be noticing a small part of it in our travels. And if that is the case, this Lazarus had just made enemies of all the Elves in Mirkwood. We will help you fight him." Lehnirer said and extended his hand, looking directly at the witches.  
  
"Thank you, my friend," said Lucien as he moved to give the elf a firm handshake. Darius, deep in thoughts, barely noticed the budding friendship between the elves and his former apprentice.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Orcs were not too eager to follow his plans, so Lazarus had to give them a little incentive. The leader of the band, along with all his lieutenants, lay dead in various gruesome manners. Dark sorcerers were usually more discreet and rely only on their own strength and cunning to ensnare and destroy their victims. But a rare opportunity like this was too good to pass and called for bolder action. If he succeeded, Lazarus would not only be rid of a mortal enemy, he would also have the chance to conduct his little experiment. Not to mention he would have his revenge on Darius as well; he knew the witch would suffer for all eternity from the pain of failing to protect his dearest friend. After appointing command to a chosen few, the dark sorcerer left in search of a good vantage point for the impending battle.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Sorry for not updating for so long. Haven't heard from betas for a while. Next up, Legolas in battle =) Now that I have decided to go without beta for this, it will be updated more often. 


	10. Revelations

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Haven't heard from my beta for a while. Decided to go ahead and finish. This story is kind of my first and favorite. Sorry for the long draughts of updates, got distracted, then issues with disappearing betas and such.  
  
But anyway, please, please review. Begging here. They are my fuel.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9: Revelations  
  
Darius made an excuse to leave camp so he could track Elenor, who was sent to refill their waterskins. He suspected that the dark-haired guard had betrayed them. He still remembered the conceit and discontent he felt in the young Elf when they first met. Knowing how crafty the Dark Witch was, Darius could imagine it would be easy for the evil one to exploit those qualities to secure the Elven guard's assistance.  
  
Even if the dark-haired Elf were not the traitor, Darius knew it was time to have a private conversation with Elenor. Though well disguised physically, the guard's lust for the Golden Prince radiated from his entire being. As he was certain Legolas was his former apprentice's lifemate, he needed to warn the Elven warrior to stay away from the Prince. Immortal Witches were very protective and possessive of their lifemates. Though Lucien was in denial, Darius feared what his former apprentice would do when the dark-haired witch recovered enough to sense Elenor's inappropriate desires.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lucien was a little surprised when his ex-mentor left them to join the other Elves in scouting the area. He knew Darius well enough to know the older witch was hiding his real motives for leaving. The hunter wondered why his friend had not confided in him; Darius usually told him everything, whether he wanted to hear it or not. He hoped this silent treatment was not the result of his rash actions earlier.  
  
The hunter did not know what prompted his accusation this afternoon. It was not the first time Lucien had to rely on another for assistance; he had always trusted Mikael and Darius with his life. He was truly grateful for his mentor's presence, but the thought of having to rely on someone else to protect his beautiful lifemate frustrated him intensely. The strong negative emotion clouded his mind, a force the witch unfamiliar with having feelings could not control. Without warning, his irritation at his own helplessness erupted, targeting the blond witch with the power to do what he could not. Lucien knew his mentor did not anger easily; but once offended, Darius never completely forgot a slight. He could only pray that their friendship had not been irreparably damaged.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lucien's musing was cut short when the object of his secret desires called to him. "Are you hungry? We don't have much, but you are welcome to share the lembas and dried fruit we have."  
  
"Thank you for your offer," replied the witch as he walked to where Legolas sat. The Prince seemed to be feeling better now, stretching his sore muscles slowly to test their strength as he sat by the fire. Lucien was certain that, by tomorrow, the Golden Elf would be ready to travel by his own strength. Reminiscing on how perfectly the Prince felt in his arms and knowing he would never feel this way again, the witch could not help feeling the pang of regret that gripped his heart.  
  
"What's troubling you?" asked Legolas as he handed the witch a piece of lembas from his pack. He could sense the sadness in Lucien; he longed to soothe his new companion's pain, even if the object of his affections would never see him as more than a friend.  
  
"Nothing," lied the dark-haired witch, tearing his eyes away from the Golden Elf's exquisite blue ones. He could not allow the Prince to know his feelings. He knew the compassionate Legolas would pity him; that was something Lucien could not bear.  
  
"Come on, Lucien, don't lie. Are you worried that Darius is still angry with you?" guessed Legolas, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. He understood that Lucien could never be his and only wanted his two new friends to be happy; but that did not lessen the pain of his hopeless love.  
  
The witch was surprised at how astute the Golden Elf was. With an exasperated sigh, Lucien admitted, "Yes. We test each other's patience a lot. But this is something else."  
  
"I am sure everything will work out in the end. I mean, you two are made for each other," consoled the Prince with a forced smile as he gently put a hand on Lucien's shoulder.  
  
The witch did not know what shocked him more - the fire that shot through his body at the simple contact or the fact that Legolas thought he and Darius were a couple. Lucien decided he would set the records straight as soon as he regained the ability to speak. At the moment, he was simply too stunned to move. The Golden Elf would have thought it strange, if Haldir had not come to the witch's rescue. "Are you feeling better now, my friend?"  
  
"Yes. I think I will be able to walk tomorrow," replied Legolas with a smile as he retracted his hand from the witch's shoulder. But his movement only served to draw his guardian's attention to the contact before. Noting the silver-haired warrior's slightly mischievous smile, the Prince knew he was in trouble.  
  
"But I think it's better for Lucien to continue carrying you. We can move faster that way," suggested Haldir, looking intently at both his companions for their reaction.  
  
"I don't want to cause Lucien any more trouble," said the Golden Elf quietly, studying the floor to hide his embarrassment and hurt. He knew his friend was trying to help him get the dark-haired witch's attention; but Lucien was already taken. Knowing how wonderful it felt to be in the arms of the object of his affections would only make him hope for what could not be.  
  
Haldir's suggestion surprised the witch, as he believed the two Elves were lovers. Would it be possible that he had misunderstood their relationship? There was only one way to find out. "It's no trouble at all. But Haldir, are you sure you want me to hold your friend tomorrow on our journey?" asked Lucien, deliberately stressing the word 'friend' so the Lòrien Elf would know he implied 'lover'.  
  
"Of course. I am Legolas' protector; his well-being means the world to me. I will not have him overexerting himself tomorrow," replied Haldir with a knowing smile. When he noted that his young charge was still staring at the floor, determined to ignore everything that was being said, he added with a wink. "I will help Darius scout the area. I trust you, Lucien, to keep my Prince safe."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lucien was so happy that he could bounce up and down with joy, if that was not considered inappropriate behavior for a three thousand years' old Immortal Witch. The one who brought colors back to his life was still available, which meant he had a chance in winning Legolas' heart. Lucien knew he was completely inept in the romance department; he could only hope that his former mentor and Haldir would give him some pointers. With his first sincere smile in a few millennia, Lucien broke the uneasy silence. "Legolas, I have a confession to make."  
  
The witch waited for the Golden Elf to bring his eyes up from the floor. But as the Prince refused to move, Lucien gently lifted Legolas' chin. Though the contact was chaste, it was an intimate gesture that sent little sparks down the witch's veins. Capturing the Golden Elf's gaze with his penetrating amber eyes, Lucien continued, "Darius and I are like you and Haldir."  
  
Legolas would not have believed the witch if their eyes were not locked in silent communication. The Elf could see the truth in Lucien's eyes, as well as feel his tenderness and affections. Lucien liked him! "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" breathed the Golden Prince as he lifted his hand to trace his beloved witch's rugged features gently with his fingertips.  
  
The love in his lifemate's touch was overwhelming Lucien's senses. The witch could barely believe the gift destiny had bestowed upon him. Legolas returned his feelings! Moving his hand to capture the Elf's, Lucien leant forward gently until their lips were only inches apart. "I thought you love another."  
  
"I've never been in love until I met you," whispered the Prince as he moved to close the distance between them, pressing their lips together in a wondering kiss.  
  
Sparks flew as soon as they touched; electricity sizzled the surrounding air as fire shot through their veins. Wanting more, Lucien deepened the kiss, urging the Elf's lips apart with his questing tongue. Legolas gasped at the novel sensation as the witch's tongue explored his mouth gently yet thoroughly, savoring every corner of the hot cavern with relish. Soon, the curious young Elf began to mimic Lucien's movements, wishing to taste the witch upon his tongue. His actions prompted a soft moan from the hunter, who moved to encircle his lifemate in a tight embrace. Emboldened by Lucien's reactions, the Prince's hands began to rove the witch's chest, worshiping the hard muscles with his fingers. Lucien was hard to the point of pain, but he was content to drown in the bliss of the moment, simply holding his beloved Elf as their tongues mated in a loving tango until the need for breath forced them apart.  
  
Still slightly breathless from the euphoria of their kiss, the witch decided it was time to tell Legolas about his suspicions, that perhaps the Golden Elf was his lifemate. "Legolas, there is something else I need to tell you."  
  
"I think I already know," replied the Prince, smiling fondly at his Immortal Witch. He was Lucien's lifemate; he knew it the moment their lips met; they were two halves of a whole. Besides, regardless of what destiny ordained, Lucien was already the keeper of his heart. Nothing would make him happier than being bound to the dark-haired hunter for all eternity.  
  
"Will you have me then?" asked Lucien quietly, barely able to contain his excitement and nerves. Though he knew the Golden Elf cared for him, he still worried it was too soon to ask Legolas to make this life-altering decision.  
  
The young Prince wished with all his heart that he could say yes, but knew he could not. Legolas was a Bearer of Light, the chosen one to fight the Dark Lord if he regains the One Ring. This was a battle he must face alone. If he accepted Lucien's vow, the Immortal Witch would be honor- bound to protect him, even against Sauron if necessary. He could not allow his beloved to risk his life needlessly. "I want to be yours, but I can't do this until I've fulfilled my destiny. Please understand."  
  
"Even if you won't accept my vow, I will not let you face danger alone. You are my light, Legolas, and mine to protect. I cannot be without you," said the dark-haired witch passionately as he pulled the pliant Elf into his tight embrace. Legolas was his lifemate; the binding ritual was secondary. Lucien would live and die for the Golden Elf; nothing could change that.  
  
"Oh Lucien." sighed the Prince, content, as he buried his face in the witch's warmth. The future was still uncertain; but he no longer feared the challenges that lied ahead. His beloved witch was with him now; together, they would find a way.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The bliss of the moment was interrupted when Lehnirer burst into the clearing. In an urgent whisper, he said to Lucien, "You have to take my Prince out of here now. A great host of Orcs are heading this way from the South. They will be here in less than an hour. We will stay here and hold them off for as long as we can."  
  
"I am not leaving," replied Legolas firmly, disentangling himself from his lover's arms. Rising shakily to his legs, the Prince added, "I will stand with you and fight."  
  
"This is not open to debate, my Prince. It is our job as Royal Guards to protect you," reasoned the senior warrior. The other guards, save for Elenor and Haldir, had now returned and stood behind Lehnirer to show their support for his decision.  
  
Seeing that the impasse would only waste more time, the Immortal Witch took matters into his hands by scooping the Prince into his arms. When Legolas glared at him with indignation, he explained, "We are going to get Darius. I have no intention of letting my new allies die either." When the Prince nodded his approval to his beloved's plan, Lucien began to sprint towards the direction Darius headed earlier. The witch could only hope they would find his former mentor in time.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hello there," chirped Darius cheerfully as he sneaked up behind his quarry. The startled guard dropped his waterskin immediately and tried to draw his dagger. The witch, however, anticipated his movements and cast an immobilization spell before Elenor could attack.  
  
"Tut tut, so aggressive. Aren't Elves supposed to be nice and gentle?" asked the blond witch in his sing-song voice as he leaned close to the Elven guard. He needed to search Elenor to see if the young guard was the traitor.  
  
"What are you going to do?" demanded Elenor, a bit nervous as he felt Darius' presence behind him. He could barely kept from shivering when the blond witch began his search.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't take advantage of young defenseless Elves. I just need to look for something," reassured Darius as his hands drifted to the warrior's belt. He knew anyone with a brain would hide the cursed item somewhere private. Though he did not particularly look forward to touching Elenor 'intimately', he would do it to ascertain where the guard's loyalty lied.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Haldir as he stepped onto the scene was his bow trained on the blond witch. Though Darius did not seem the type, he could not deny the sight before him. He would not let his brethren be violated if that was the witch's intentions.  
  
Darius did not reply until his hand came across a small pouch tugged underneath the young guard's belt. Pulling the object from Elenor's garment, the witch looked at the Lòrien Elf and answered with a smile, "Looking for this."  
  
"It cannot be," whispered Haldir, immediately realizing the implications of the discovery. One of their own had betrayed them! He knew Elenor was a bit egoistic, but the young guard would not side with evil against his kindred. This was not possible.  
  
"Given where it's hidden, I don't think anyone could have put it there without our friend's knowledge," reasoned the blond witch as he chanted a fire spell in his mind to destroy the cursed object.  
  
The moment the pouch went up in flames, the forest began to scream its warning to the Wood Elf. Legolas and the others were in danger. An army of Orcs was heading to their camp as they spoke. "Darius, the camp is under attack. We have to go back now."  
  
"I really shouldn't interfere, but since Lazarus is the mastermind behind this, I will make an exception this once," sighed the blond witch as he strolled to stand beside the Lòrien Elf.  
  
"What about Elenor?" asked Haldir quietly, gazing at the younger guard ambivalently. Even if the Elven warrior had betrayed them, he was still one of their own kin. Besides, it was possible that the dark-haired Elf was forced to co-operate with the Dark Sorcerer.  
  
"Take him with us if you wish. But if I catch him helping Lazarus again, he dies," shrugged Darius, releasing the Elven guard from his immobilization spell. Without a backward glance, the blond witch walked towards his previous camp. He could only hope his ex-apprentice could handle the situation until he returned.  
  
************************************************************************ 


End file.
